


to me, all of you

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: ESOround2 prompt fill - "they end up together despite not being soulmates"





	to me, all of you

Teatime, to Eichi, was the most precious thing in the world ; it was the miraculous ritual that could make even his own grim reality disappear. The scents, the tastes, and the idle chatter – all that theatricality was needed to forget about the darker truth of life.  
It was a matter of breathing in, breathing out and agreeing to play along to a charming masquerade. 

Tsumugi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care so much. He kept taking small sips of the expensive rose tea he’d poured for the both of them, visibly confused by the beverage – surely, there was more to this, but someone poor and unsophisticated like him had no hope of ever understanding such intricate flavor profiles. He never lose sight of the fact that he was just a peasant in a king’s garden.  
But it smelled nice – he knew at least that much – and Eichi’s laughter was incredibly pleasant at well. There was a melodic quality to it.  
As if a pianist had rehearsed the same song over and over until he’d perfect it completly ; to the point where it was impossible to notice just how fake the emotions of it had become. 

Teatime was like a dance ; so, without holding hands, they kept waltzing with each other, dodging any real topic, making small steps – a bit of flirting, a bit of teasing, a lot of nothing that drowned in the smell of expensive tea. There was just one unavoidable subject – just one uninevitable misstep that always tainted the perfect atmosphere.

\- So, would you wait on someone forever ? Just because they are your soulmate ? Eichi asked again, somewhat agressively.

Tsumugi sighed.  
Everybody knew, that every human was born with a soulmate. The phenomenon was well-documented ; there was even a « soulmate » section at the library, where you could read in detail about the experiences of those who’d met their fated one. He’d absorbed so many of these novels.  
When somebody was your true soulmate – you were able to see a faint, magical glow around their words. The color and the intensity varied, but every author told of that same irreal brightness. 

\- You don’t want to wait, Eichi-kun ? For the person that’s perfect for you ?  
\- Do you think I’ll live long enough to find them ? That’s too much optimism, even for you, Tsumugi.

When somebody was your soulmate, you could tell, because their laugh was golden. It was almost too obvious with Wataru – because it was so loud, the light was blinding. He’d found ways around it, pretending to be absorbed in paperwork whenever the magician was around. 

\- I’d rather make my perfect person out of somebody else rather than wait for a phantom.


End file.
